


After the Session

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Married Couple, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tends to Eclipse after a court session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Session

Eclipse enjoyed the long, relaxing baths she was able to take after the court sessions. Especially since Megatron would join her, helping her wash up and clean herself off. She was always rather tired after everything, so it was nice of her husband to help clean her up. All she had to do was lean back into his chest and let him do the all the work.

Of course, sometimes, Megatron got a little touchy... Not that she minded.

It wasn't much. His hands would simply wander up and down her arms, "accidentally" stroking over her breasts or her sticky womanhood. All she could do was shiver and let out soft moan, which seemed to amuse him more often than not.

"Such erotic noises, Eclipse," he purred against her ear. "Just what are you thinking?"

As if he didn't know. They both knew he was doing this on purpose... But he liked to pretend to be innocent, mainly to get an embarrassed reaction out of her. It usually worked, but today, she found herself to be a more playful mood. Maybe it was because the court session had gone over rather well... She found herself more sensitive than usual and had orgasmed quite a few times. More than usual, Megatron had pointed out once it had ended.

He suddenly cupped her breasts, a moan escaping past her lips. The demon chuckled, kissing her soft pale neck as he played with the sensitive mounds in his hands.

"M-Megatron..."

"As if you weren't craving this," he said softly, biting her skin and drawing a soft cry from her. "You're grinding up against me... You want my cock, don't you?"

Now that she thought about it, she was feeling something hard poking at her butt. Well, this certainly wasn't how she was expecting her bath to go tonight, but it wasn't a bother. She preferred having sex with Megatron over the court; he always made her feel amazing... So much more love than anyone in the court could ever give her. And much more intense and violent orgasms, though she would never dare to say that out loud.

Megatron probably already knew that though, considering how arrogant he could get with his dirty talk.

She titled back her head as he pinched her nipples, pulling on them as he positioned himself at her used cunt. The poor queen could only shiver, her insides clenching in anticipation. Primus, she wanted him so badly... Why did he always make her beg for it?

Right. Because he was a sadist who loved hearing his needy masochist of a wife beg.

"If you beg kindly enough, I'll satisfy your needs," he murmured, rubbing his cock against the opening. Even though they were in the bath, he could still feel how warm she was. He almost laughed, but instead, he played her breasts some more, enjoying the shudders than ran through her body.

It was too easy to get her all hot and bothered, he swore.

Eclipse couldn't handle it anymore. It didn't matter that she had just taken the whole court. She only wanted her husband. Only Megatron could satisfy her... And she felt like she was going to explode if he didn't soon.

"Pl-Please...!" she moaned out. "P-Put it in! M-Make me cum! Megatron, please!"

Normally, he would have tortured her a little more, but he preferred to be generous after court sessions. Those were always a lot for Eclipse to handle anyway and he didn't want to risk anything by becoming too sadistic after the matter. Heeding her pleas, he moved his hands to her legs and kept them spread open, allowing himself to push inside her filthy pussy. 

"AAAHHHH!"

Eclipse threw back her head and screamed, a sudden small orgasm ripping right through her. Megatron didn't seem to mind and instead, staring bucking up into her spasming womanhood and drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could.

"Ah...! Oh... Ahh..."

Megatron laughed when he felt her slump against him. He leaned down to kiss her, his little fairy woman only able to give a soft moan. Primus, even though she had just orgasmed, Megatron was already kissing her and making her feel warm again... It didn't help that one of his hands had moved to clit, rubbing the swollen red bud slowly in order to bring her back to a high arousal.

"It's not over yet, Eclipse."

He didn't even need to tell her that. The sudden thrusting of his hips into her backside was enough for her to know that this wouldn't be over for a good long while.

And she wouldn't have it any other way either.


End file.
